The sealing of fate
by Amazin Angel
Summary: This is my first story about Aragorn and Arwens love and the consequences of one letter. please review!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The letter

Aragorn sat in the garden on the large oak bench overlooking the lake. He was watching the swans swimming round and round the island on the far side, deep in thought. In his hand he held a single sheet of paper that contained his fate. He was not exactly sure what to do about it; he knew he had to tell Arwen but he hadn't the faintest idea how. He knew how worried she would be and he didn't want to upset her. He wished it were not true, that he could be with Arwen for ever, holding on to her tightly feeling the warmth of her slim body against his own and the softness of her lips pressed to his own………

But it was not to be.

Arwen rode up the steep path to the top and then stopped to gaze around her. Everything looked so beautiful in the spring; she could see miles and miles of the coloured grains of woodland flowers and the delicate snow like blossom on the trees. She jumped down from her horse onto the soft lush grass below and with her reins in one hand she bent down and began to pick some of the wild flowers. She picked a small bunch before looking up at the sky and realising the time must be getting late and Aragorn would be wondering where she was, so she tucked the flowers underneath the saddle and got back on giving her horse a quick kick to get him going. She then spurred him again and they started to canter gracefully down the hill in the sunset.

When they reached the bottom she turned left and headed for the manor of her home. She slowed her horse to a trot and then a walk enjoying the scenery around pass by in the cool of the evening. At last she turned into the stable yard and got off leading her horse into its stall. She quickly shut the door behind her and ran inside; and then ran out again realising she had left her flowers behind. When she returned again she put them in a glass of water and set them on the high window in the hall, adjusting them until they were placed right. She looked around, where was Aragorn? She thought, she had left him reading on the chair by the bay window before she went out she hadn't expected him to move before she came back as the reason she went without him was he was very engrossed in a book which he most certainly couldn't have finished, in fact she could see it sitting on the table next to the window with a marker in it. How puzzling. She looked out the window wondering what was so important to make him move. Suddenly she saw him, sitting on the oak bench by the lake. What was he doing there? She ran out of the door and down over the grass towards him. Aragorn on hearing footsteps turned round to see who it was. Arwen put her arms around him and lightly kissed the top of his head. Aragorn then pulled her round and gave her a big hug, placing a warm kiss on her lips whilst doing so. Suddenly he stepped back and Arwen looked a bit confused. Aragorn looked up at her with sad shifty eyes and said quietly, "I think you should read this," and handed her a single sheet of paper.

As she began to read her expression changed. Two wet, salty tears fell from her eyes onto the paper. Aragorn put his arm around her gently rocking her as more tears fell down her face. 


	2. chapter 2 drifting memories

Chapter 2 Drifting memories

Arwen read through the letter again but really this was pointless now as her eyes were so full of tears she could not see anything, let alone read the piece of paper but she was still trying to in case she had read it wrong before and what she thought was, was not actually true. Also it meant she did not have to look up at Aragorn as she couldn't bear to let him see her face. She felt Aragorn squeeze her shoulder and she looked up,

"I'm sorry, I only just got the letter. I didn't know it would be so serious, when I went six weeks ago to the houses of healing they said that this would be very unlikely so I didn't bother to tell you, they then sent this letter saying that they had made a mistake and would like to see me again. I went there two days ago on my way back from visiting Filion's Farm. They were pretty certain then but I didn't want to say unless they were completely certain, they sent this while you were out. I'm so sorry, there's nothing I can do now; I must rest a lot so I ought to go in now." Aragorn looked at her with sad eyes and Arwen instantly felt a pang of sympathy for him as he turned to walk back to the house.

Arwen's gaze followed him as he walked back up to the castle. She would have loved to have followed him, to have gone up with him to bed but she knew if he was to ever to get stronger or well again that he had to rest (although there wasn't really much chance of that happening) but she did long for his touch and the feel of his tongue in her mouth.

She walked quietly across the soft springy grass down to the lake. Her rowing boat was tied to an old gnarled tree root by the waters edge. She pulled on the rope which attached to bow to the tree root so the boat was close to the edge and hopped in, untying the rope as she did so. At first she just let the boat drift over the calm, glassy water to the middle. Its stillness allowed her to think, she couldn't believe what had just happened, it all seemed like a horrible dream that she could just wake up from and everything would be alright. She didn't want to believe it, how could her precious Estel be sick, dieing even. Oh it just wasn't fair! She started to row then in her frustration moving the oars up and down rapidly making lots of splash on the once calm lake. She had soaked herself as well but she didn't notice that or at least not until she reached the other side and had calmed down a bit and began to think a bit more rationally and realise her surroundings. The spot where she was floating took her back, it was one of the happiest memories she had. It was the day that Aragorn had proposed to her. They had been out been out in the boat together in the middle of summer, with the hot sun beating down hard on them making the lake glisten. Arwen had been dangling her feet over feet over the side and Aragorn had his arms around her and was nestling his face in the back of her neck kissing it softly. She was replying with little moans of appreciation which made Aragorn very happy. Arwen turned her head to look at him, and he took it as a hint for him to kiss her so he carefully lifted her feet out of the water and pulled her round to face him, his arms dancing all over her body. Their lips were together, their tongues massaging the roofs of each others mouths. Suddenly, Aragorn broke away and got down on one knee. He got out from his pocket a small black velvet box and on opening it Arwen saw the most beautiful ring, with diamonds and sapphires encrusted in it. He then asked in a soft voice,

"Arwen, will you marry me?" Arwen looked at him smiley and said with certainty,

"Of course Estel." Then kissed him again.

Arwen then came back to reality back to reality a bit more peaceful and cam than before and decided to go and find Aragorn. She dipped her hand in the cool water and washed the dry tears from around her eyes and looked down at her soaked dress. Never mind, she thought it will dry. She tied up the boat and got out gracefully shaking off some of the water from her dress. She then half skipped half ran up the lawn to the castle.

When she got there she tiptoed upstairs in case Aragorn was sleeping and changed her dress. She then went into the room Aragorn was in. He was lying on the fast asleep so Arwen sat down on the stool beside and held his hand, stroking it gently until he woke up.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aragorn awoke from a deep but dreamy sleep. He had been of falling for what seemed like for ever in a deep red expanse when all of a sudden Arwen had caught him. He didn't really mind her catching him, in fact he was very pleased but he really didn't understand how she could have done this. This was because the deep red expanse was just coloured air with no solid objects, save him and then Arwen, in it. Before he had landed he had seen nothing but then she just appeared as if by magic (and probably the help of his imagination) as soon as he landed he woke up. Although He did not know how it was possible that she was just standing there, maybe she was floating thought Aragorn wistfully but then she would have been falling to, it was very strange and Aragorn was very confused.

Slowly he came to his senses and stopped worrying about the dream realising where he was, he was in the master bedroom of the castle he lived in with Arwen, lying on the large oak bed with the purple silk cover. Either side were two tall windows each with heavy curtains with ornate embroidery along the edges. This made them look elegant although they were thick as the main curtain was a pretty creamy colour and the embroidery edging was done in a pale lilac. One these curtains had a small chink in the middle allowing a beam of light through. This beam was falling on the edge of the pillow and on Aragorn's nose and it gave him a strong desire to itch it. First of all he could not be bothered to scratch it with his hand so he just wrinkled it a bit. This however did not help in the slightest; in fact it made it worse so the strength of the itch by now made Aragorn actually think about scratching it with his hand as an option. It was then he realised that he realised that something or more correctly someone was holding on to it. He slowly opened his eyes to look at whoever it was sitting by the bed. To his surprise and grate pleasure he saw his beautiful Evenstar sitting there.

Arwen looked upon her husband with gentle but adoring eyes. She moved her hand from his and placed it upon his hot forehead. Her hand was cool and it felt very soothing on Aragorn's skin. Aragorn slowly sat up, propping up his pillows behind him. He pulled down his thick covers to his waist, revealing his tanned muscular chest. On doing this Arwen gently leaned over and planted her lips on his chest with a kiss. She left her face there a lot longer than she needed and she could feel the soft dark hair on it tickling her face. Aragorn felt a rush of pleasure as she did this and longed to kiss her properly, so he carefully moved her face up to his, pulling her whole body onto his lap and gently opened her lips with his own and slid his tongue inside gently massaging the roof of her mouth.

When they broke out of the embrace, Arwen's eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks were wet, softly she said to Aragorn,

"There is something I have to do, I will return as soon as I can." Then she turned and left the room leaving a white envelope with Aragorn's name on it on the dressing table.


End file.
